Broken Hearts
by Brona
Summary: He heart her. He betrayed her. She couldn't Live like this....She was gone. He felt empty... Lost... Alone... LJ. Sweet. Sad. Suicidal. Songfic.


**BROKEN HEARTS**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for Pippa and Elloise.(even though I wish I did) everyone else belongs to the oh so amazing and honored J.K. Rowling. The song is _Whiskey Lullaby _by Brad Paisley (lovely song you should listen to it) with a few changes in it so it will suit the story better.(they aren't the best but I stink at poetry, so live with it) Obviously that's not mine either. But I suppose the changes are. I dunno. I hate disclaimers. They make me sad.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I suppose I should put this at the end but I like the ending a lot and I think the note will ruin it. If you're reading this then you are my friend. This is my first fic, so I'm open to any criticism. Well, _most _criticism. Its kind of AU (hey, does anybody know what that stands for? I only know it means it out of the story line, or something like that. Poor me.) I really didn't know what to rate this. I think T is a good rating. I have no idea why I'm blabbering on like this. If you're still reading the A/N (and, yes, I know what _that_ means, thank you very much) then you are one of infinite patience. On with the story. I hope you like it and, oh yeah, REVIEW REVIEW REWIEW!

I shouldn't be doing this.' said a little voice in his head, I have Lily.'

But Lily won't let you do this will she?' said another voice. It was true, he decided as he pressed himself up against Elloise. Plus, what were the chances of her ever finding out?

"J-James?" came a voice. His head shot up. There was Lily, standing in the doorway a look of shock and betrayal on her lovely face.

_He put her out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette.  
He broke her heart. She spent her whole life trying to forget.  
We watched her drink her pain away, a little at a time,  
But she never could get drunk enough you get him off her mind,_

The weeks passed. Lily seemed to fade away. She fell behind in classes, often not showing up. When she did come she only stared blankly into space. She didn't eat, she didn't sleep. She was a mess. The only solace she could find was in firewhiskey. Yes, in that bottle she found a way to almost forget...well everything. But not quite.

Until the night  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away his memory.

The empty bottle lay on the floor of the Astronomy tower. She couldn't ever run away form the memories. She still saw his face everywhere. Still saw him with that...girl. All the time. Still saw the look on his face when she discovered him. He was with her. He always was. She tried to run, she tried to hide, but she couldn't. She had to get away from it. It had all become too much. Especially after she had received that chilling note, just that evening, the note that told her her parents had been murdered. That's when she had come up here. She had found that the tower, _her_ tower, as she called it, provided a certain amount of comfort. But not tonight.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

Lily stood on the edge of the tower and looked down to the ground far below her. Smiling slightly she squeezed the piece of paper in her hands and let go of the ledge.

**_A pale figure dressed in white, her auburn hair rippling about her face, stood on the edge of a tower. The figure released her hold on the ledge. She looked like a falling angel as she plummeted to her death hundreds of feet below._**

Pippa woke from her dream, gasping. What in the world had _that_ been about? There was something familiar about that girl...

Shaking herself, she dressed and gathered her books for classes. Where's Lily?' she thought as she made her way down to breakfast. She probably already went down.' Pippa sighed. She wished Lily would let her help her. It hurt her to see her friend waste away. Stupid James Potter.' she thought savagely. After he had cheated on Lily with that complete _slut_, Elloise Worthington, Pippa had been the only person who could get Lily to talk at all. The girls had been the best of friends before Lily had turned to Firewhiskey. After that she had completely closed herself off Pippa

_We found her on the ground beneath the tower,  
With a note that said: "I'll love him till I die."  
_

But Lily wasn't at breakfast. Slightly worried, Pippa hurried outside. Lily was nowhere to be seen. On a whim, she turned and headed toward the astronomy tower, dread growing in the pit of her stomach. There on the ground underneath it was Lily Evans, her hair sprawled around her head like a halo.

"LILY!" Pippa screamed. "LILY!"

She ran and knelt down by her friend's side.

"Please Lily, please don't be dead!" but her pleas went unanswered. Her friends eyes were closed and her skin cold was with death.

"NO! NO!"

By now a crowd was gathering.

"She's dead," the whisper went through the group "Evans is dead!"

"Let me through" the crowd parted to let the Headmaster through. He stared in shock at Lily's body. Pippa turned her tearstained face toward the Headmaster.

"She had a note." she choked "It says, Bury me at Hogwarts'"

_And when we buried her beneath the willow,  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby._

The funeral was held that very afternoon. Lily was laid to rest under a willow tree. The one we would always talk together under.' Pippa thought sadly. She hardly paid any attention to the ceremony, only hearing one sentence,

"Though Lily's last weeks on earth were sad ones, we must hope she died in peace."

But she didn't' Pippa thought miserably. She didn't.'

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la  
_

_  
_Dumbledore finished speaking and the students left. All but one. James Potter stood silently beside Lily's grave, only looking up when Pippa came over to him, her face expressionless. She handed him a rumpled piece of paper and walked off without a word. Slowly, he opened it up. It was the note Lily had had in her hand when she died. Underneath the first sentence there was another one.

I still love him.'

_La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
_

He sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

"It's my fault." He whispered "All my fault. I killed her." He began to weep "I'm sorry, Lily. I'm so sorry."

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed himself.  
For months and months, he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath.  
He finally drank his pain away, a little at a time,  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind,  
_

And so James, too, turned to liquor for comfort. But unlike Lily, he didn't grow quiet and secluded, no this infamous Marauder grew loud and rambunctious. He became cruel and scathing until even his friends didn't want to be near him. But he didn't seem to care. He did, though. He cared immensely. He wanted to call out to his friends to help him. To beg them to forgive him. But he couldn't; not until he forgave himself. The look of hurt in Lily's eyes haunted him. As did her body, lying broken on the ground. He knew, no matter what anyone said, that it was all his fault. It was too much, too great a burden to bear.

_Until the night.  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger.  
And finally drank away her memory.  
_

The crescent moon shone brightly in the sky. But James didn't seem to see it as he walked over to the willow tree. He stared down at Lily's grave, tears in his eyes.

"Why Lily? Why did I do it? How could I have hurt you so?"

He sank to the ground.

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger,  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees.  
_

"When I saw you lying there, my heart just broke. And when I saw the note, I knew it was all my fault. I can't live like this. Not anymore."

He pulled the silver dagger out of his shirt and put it up to his chest.

"Good-bye world."

Sirius Black was in a jovial mood. He had just managed to pull off a prank in which some certain _Slytherin_ student had found themselves covered in very unpleasant and painful warts that wouldn't go away for a week. Too bad James hadn't been there to see it. Come to think of it where _was _his friend?

"Pippa!" he called "Hey Pippa!"

"What?" she replied turning around to face him.

"Have you seen James? I can't find him."

"Why should I care where _Potter_ is?" her tone had turned cold and she turned on her heel and walked off. Sirius sighed.

Oh Well.' He thought. Prongs'll turn up. Eventually.'

_We found him lying face down by her grave,  
Clinging to her picture for dear life._

They had Herbology first so Sirius hurried outside deciding not to worry about James any more. 'He can take care of himself.' This is what he was thinking as, out of habit, he glanced over at Lily's grave. What he saw made his blood run cold. A familiar figure was on the ground under the willow. He began to sprint towards it.

'Oh god.' He thought. 'Please no. O Lord please. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Please don't let that be—'

"James." He said the last word aloud as he reached the tree and saw his friend stretched out by the grave holding on to something small and square. Sirius pried it out of his hand. A red haired green-eyed girl smiled up at him. Lily.

_We laid him next to her beneath the willow,  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.  
La la la la la la la  
_

And so another funeral was held at Hogwarts. It was much the same as the previous one. Dumbledore spoke of James' last days on earth. He spoke of his tendencies as a Marauder and as a friend. Sirius didn't pay much attention. He looked out at the lake tears in his eyes thinking of his friend.

Dumbledore finished speaking and the students departed, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Potter to their private grief.

_La la la la la la la._

Sirius couldn't sleep. He kept picturing both of their bodies again and again.

Finally he got up and quietly crept out of his dorm and out to their graves.

_La la la la la la la,  
_

As he sat against the tree and looked at the gravestones a tear fell from his eye.

"Why, Prongs? Why'd you give up? Why didn't you let us help you? Why did you shut us out?" He sighed.

"He gone Sirius. You have to accept it." He whirled around to see Pippa standing next to him tears in her own eyes. She sat down next to him.

"It took me ages to get over Lily's death. I kept asking myself Could I have stopped it? Could I have saved her?' Now I know I couldn't have done anything. She made her own choices and I couldn't have stopped her from jumping off the tower. You couldn't have stopped him either." She stared absently at her friend's grave. "But it still hurts, you know? I still wish she was here. She was my best friend." She began to sob. Not knowing what else to do, Sirius took her in his arms and stroked her back, tears falling from his eyes onto her head.

_La la la la la la la..._

A flash of light lit up the night sky and they both looked up. The light faded and Pippa gasped. James was standing there looking alive and well. But he wasn't looking at them. Another figure approached out of the gloom. Lily. The two looked at each other, neither saying a word. Then Lily smiled and opened her arms to him. His face, too, broke into a smile and he ran to her and caught her up in his arms. He spun her around and she laughed and laughed. As he set her down and gently kissed her lips, the two watchers smiled through their tears.

Lily and James were together. Together at last.


End file.
